


but i knew you

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711 folklore/evermore collection [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Dreams, Childhood Friends, Dancing, Dreaming, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Story, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey wants to be a singer, Romance, Sad Ending, Sequel coming soon though!, Young Love, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: at seven years old, they became best friends. at thirteen they discovered their dreams and at seventeen they fell in love... until everything fell apart.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711 folklore/evermore collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084049
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	but i knew you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second fic in my Reylo Folklore/Evermore Series and is inspired by the wonderful song [cardigan.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-a8s8OLBSE)
> 
> Thank you to [Cecilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) for the beta, you are a star as always!
> 
> To learn more about the series click [here.](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711/status/1337520191819935746?s=20)

__

_\---_

_7 Years-Old_

“Help! Help! Someone, please help me!” 

Rey ran faster through the trees, her too-big boots crunching against the forest floor as she tried her best not to trip over her dress. “I’m coming!” She called out, huffing and puffing as she lifted her tatty skirts in an attempt to run faster towards the source of the cries. 

Plutt wouldn’t be happy. He always chided her when she got her clothes muddy. Not that Rey particularly cared, she was used to it by now. 

Her eyes scanned the trees as she came to a halt, she was close. 

“Hello? Is anybody there?”

Darting around one last tree, Rey stopped and looked up. A boy was perched on one of the high branches, his hands clinging to the tree. “I’m here! Are you alright?” She called up.

The boy’s eyes darted to her. Reaching up, he brushed his raven hair away from his face and Rey looked in awe as she realised he couldn’t be much older than herself. That was very odd indeed, Plutt said there weren’t any children who lived nearby. With no one around to play meant there was more time to work, well at least that had been the case up until now. 

Rey drew closer to the tree, squinting as the sun tried to block her view. “Are you stuck?” She asked.

“No!” The boy snapped, “Just not quite sure how to get down.”

Her eyes scanned the length of the tree, “Surely you could just jump?”

“Are you mad?!” The boy exclaimed, “I’ll break my bones!”

Rey rolled her eyes, “No, you won’t, it isn’t even that high!” She argued, her hands resting on her hips as she raised an eyebrow, “Or are you just a scaredy-cat?”

“I am not!” 

“Oh really?”

“Yes! Just don’t want to get my clothes muddy, that’s all.” Said the boy, smoothing out the dark coat he was wearing. She couldn’t see much from where she was standing, but Rey could tell from the sound of his voice and the pristine leather shoes that this boy was rich, he certainly wasn’t from Niima.

“Okay fine, I’ll catch you,” Rey suggested stretching out her arms. 

“What? But you’re a girl!” The boy said, gesturing down at her. 

Rey made a show of looking herself up and down, “Wow, I guess I am, what’s your point?” 

The boy seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looking around the branch he was currently perched on, seemingly in search of another way out. “Well, well you’ll drop me, or- or I’ll crush you?” He suggested. 

“Oh it’ll be fine, just stop worrying.” Rey insisted, “Unless of course, you’d rather stay up there all night.” She added. 

The boy let out a deep breath, “Okay fine.” He said finally, “Just don’t you dare run away or pull any tricks.”

Rey nodded, “I promise.” She said, finding her footing and stretching her arms out.

Slowly, the boy pulled his hands away from the tree, bracing himself as he shuffled so his legs dangled in front of him. Rey watched as he screwed his eyes shut before letting out a little yelp and jumping from the tree.

He was heavy when Rey caught him in her arms as she stumbled on her feet, falling to the ground with the boy in her lap. The pair immediately scrambled away from each other, getting to their feet as they brushed the forest floor from their clothes. “See, I told you it’d be fine,” Rey said with a smile.

The boy had a large frown on his face as he tried to tidy his hair. Rey reached forward, pulling a twig from it before tossing it away. “I take it you aren’t from around here.” She said as the boy smoothed out his shirt, putting his shoulders back and holding his head high.

The boy shook his head, “No, my mother and father just moved here from Hanna City.” 

Rey’s draw dropped, “Woah, you must be rich!” 

The boy shrugged, “I guess. I don’t see why we had to move here though, I much prefer the city.”

Opening her arms, Rey gestured to the forest around them, “Oh, it’s not that bad once you get used to it. It may not be anything like the capital but there’s a woman at the market who lets me have fruit for free every sixth day and the wishing fountain always has pennies in it.” 

The boy didn’t seem to buy into the young girl’s enthusiasm but smiled and nodded all the same. “I miss my friends though, my best friend Tai is still in Hanna City.” He said sadly.

Rey furrowed her eyebrows in thought, “Hmm.” She said out loud, scratching her chin, “How about I be your best friend?” 

The boy’s face lit up at that, “Really?”

“Sure!” Rey said excitedly, “I’ve never had a best friend before.” 

He smiled, “That’s okay, we can be best friends until I go back to the city then.” He said, stretching out his hand to her. 

Rey took it, shaking it politely the way her Mama had taught her long ago, “I like that.” She said honestly, it’d be nice to have someone to play with when Plutt let her have breaks, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ben.” The boy said with a shy smile, “What’s yours?”

“Nice to meet you, Ben, I’m Rey.” 

And just like that, a friendship was born.

—

_13 Years Old_

“Rey I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Ben whispered, following her through the crowd. 

“Oh just relax, Ben, it’ll be fine.” Rey said with a mischievous grin on her face, “I’ve been up here loads of times.”

“Loads of times?”

Rey paused, shrugging her shoulders, “Okay fine, it was one time.” She said, “But I was with Poe and it’s perfectly safe.”

Ben’s cheeks flushed pink and Rey smirked, “You came here with Poe?”

Rey nodded, “Mmhmm, when the schoolmaster kept you behind last week.” She said casually as they continued through the crowds of visitors. Behind her, she heard Ben release a frustrated exhale, she rolled her eyes in response, he was so dramatic sometimes. “Honestly, Ben, you need to calm down a bit, it’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything.” 

“I’d hope so, he’s a bad influence.”

Rey whirled around, quirking an eyebrow at her best friend, “A bad influence? You think Poe is the bad influence? You really don’t know me at all, do you, Ben Solo?” 

“You know what I mean! He’s got in trouble with the guards countless times.” Ben stated.

“So have we.” Rey pointed out, leading him around a corner that led into a deserted alley. 

It got quieter as they moved further away from the bustling crowds trying to get into the theatre. It was Niima’s performance day, one that only came every other full moon. The theatre hosted many shows throughout the year, often having multiple shows a night. But this particular night was special. For it was the night when The Rose of Niima performed for the crowds. 

“I still don’t understand why this is so important,” Ben said as they made their way up the ladder that led to an open window on the top floor of the Theatre. 

“Just trust me, Ben, you won’t regret this.”

“I think I already am.”

Rey hauled herself through the window, offering Ben her hand to pull him inside. The room was dark and dusty and Rey chuckled as Ben looked around disapprovingly. She grabbed his hand, dragging him towards a thick red curtain, “Come on, your highness.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” 

Rey simply laughed before leading him through the curtain and onto the creaking wooden floorboards. With careful feet, she stepped onto one of the thick wooden beams. 

“Holy shit, Rey!” 

“Just don’t look down!” She whispered, looking down herself at the people sitting in the audience, waiting for the show to begin. 

The two teenagers hopped along the beams, moving through the rafters until they were just in front of the stage where stacks of boxes with lights were kept on a small platform. By the looks of things, no one had been up there in years which meant there was only a slim chance that they were going to get caught. 

“Best seats in the house,” Rey announced, lying down on her stomach and looking over the edge of the platform, down at the stage.

“I suppose so.” Ben agreed, sliding down beside her and peering over the edge, his eyes widening as he realised how high up they were.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Rey asked.

He turned and looked at her, a small grin on his face that always made Rey feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. Ben nodded, his eyes looking into hers. Rey had always thought that Ben had lovely eyes, ones you could easily get lost in. The candles below bathed him in oranges and yellows, highlighting his face rather beautifully.

She shook her head slightly, turning back to the stage as she snapped herself out of the ridiculous daze, this was Ben, her best friend in the whole world, and here she was looking at him like he was her boyfriend. A silly, childish thought.

Rey didn’t have time for boyfriends and love, she wasn’t a princess in one of those fairytales, she and Ben were going to see the world together one day, leave Niima and never look back.

“So, is this all you wanted to show me?” Ben asked.

Rey shook her head, pointing out to the stage as the audience broke into applause and a woman dressed in finery stepped out. “Look.” Rey said in awe, “The Rose of Niima.”

The pair clapped as the woman took her place in the centre of the stage and the audience fell silent, watching as the woman began to sing, “ Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in, and I could go on and on, on and on, and I will.”

“Isn’t she incredible?” Rey whispered.

Beside her, Ben nodded, “She’s excellent.”

“I want to be like her one day,” Rey said quietly.

“Really?” 

She nodded, “I want to sing, all over the world.” She confessed, “I want to be The Rose of Niima, I want to show Plutt that I am better than he thinks, stronger and far more talented than he can imagine.”

“You already are,” Ben said, resting his hand on top of hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rey shook her head, “I can be better, so much better.” 

“To me, you are perfect.” Ben blurted.

Rey turned to him, taking in his rosy cheeks and nervous expression. She smiled at him, “Thank you, Ben, you’re perfect to me too.” 

And just like that, a dream was born.

—

_17 Years Old_

Rey laughed as Poe led her around the Organa’s ballroom floor, the dress Mrs Organa had leant her following her around the floor. The music was quick and the dancers moved across the floor in high spirits. Drinks were shared around the room as people mingled and socialised. 

This night was one of the few times the Organa’s had opened their doors to entertain practically all of Niima. It was in celebration of Captain Solo’s return from his voyages across the sea and the town were merry and cheerful. (Or they at least pretended to care in order to acquire some free alcohol). 

Rey was fairly certain that her feet were going to fall off. Poe had been moving her around the ballroom for a large part of the evening, laughing and singing poorly to the music. When he eventually bowed and she dropped into a curtsey, she was severely out of breath. Finn approached them and Poe took his hand, the pair disappearing into the crowd of dancers together as Rey approached Ben where he was sitting on one of the sofas that lined the walls of the grand room. 

“Having fun?” Ben asked, a slight bitterness to his tone.

“Oh stop it.” Rey said, giving his shoulder a light and playful slap, “Maybe you should try dancing, it’s fun once you get used to it.” 

“There is no one for me to dance with, no one who would want to for that matter-” 

“I want to.” Rey cut across him, a blush rising on her cheeks as he turned, looking at her in confusion. 

“Really?”

“Of course.” Rey breathed, “I’d love to dance with you.” 

“Oh.”

Silence fell between them as they both contemplated each other’s words. Rey looked down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with the lace of her dress. She really would love to dance with Ben, to be held in his arms as they spun around the room. 

For the last two years, she had told herself it was just a crush, a childhood crush she would get over soon. She had gotten quite good at pretending everything was normal, that they were still the people they were when they met at seven years old, despite how much everything had changed. 

Ben clearly wasn’t interested, at least, that’s what Rey told herself. For years he had been saying how he didn’t need love or a partner, that he had her and they only needed each other. This was true of course, according to their master plan (this had been formed when they were twelve) they would be travelling in two years, when they were nineteen and Rey was no longer in Plutt’s custody. 

They’d get a boat and travel to the end of the world, wherever that was. 

She was about to suggest they do something else when Ben’s hand came into view, resting upon her own, “I’d love to dance with you too, Rey.” 

She felt her heart jump in her chest as Ben got to his feet. Rey rose with him, her hand laced in his as they moved further into the room, just as the next piece of music began. The tune was slow and gentle and Rey rested her hand on Ben’s shoulder as his arm found it’s way around her waist, holding her close before their feet began to move in time with the music. “I should warn you, I have two left feet according to Poe,” Rey whispered.

Ben shrugged, “To me, you are the only dancer in the room.” 

Rey leant closer to him, a smile across her face as Ben led her through the dance, her head resting on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding in time with her own. 

A content sigh escaped her. 

It was in that moment that she realised, there was nowhere else she’d rather be, for she belonged in Ben’s arms. 

“You’re my favourite,” Ben whispered into the top of her head.

Rey chuckled, pulling away to look up at him, “You’re my favourite too, Ben Solo.” 

As their eyes met, neither of them laughed. Around them, the world seemed to stop until it was just them, and the gentle music. The pair came to a stop in the middle of the ballroom, lost in each other. 

Leaning forward. Rey brushed her nose against Ben’s, their lips painstakingly close. They had spent nights under the stars, curled up next to each other, they had hugged countless times, but they had never been this close before.

“Would you like to step outside with me?” Ben asked nervously.

Rey nodded, a smile quirking her lips, “I’d like that.”

The pair wasted no time. With hands entwined, they moved through the crowd in the direction of the large glass doors that led out to the large garden. 

Rey was familiar with the high green hedges and rose bushes, as children they had played hide and seek countless times. Now, however, it felt like there was an entirely different game being played. 

Together they walked deeper into the garden, the music following them as they went. 

They came to a stop in the small rose garden Mrs Organa tended to in the quiet afternoons. 

For a moment, they simply stood, unsure of what to do. 

Rey made a decision.

She guided Ben’s hand to her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder, resuming their movements from the ballroom. A small chuckle escaped Ben as they fell into the steps, their chests pressed together as they danced amongst the roses, bright smiles across their faces. 

As the music reached a crescendo, Ben lifted her into the air, spinning her around as Rey laughed before gently placing her on her feet again. 

They stood together as the music faded, hands clasped together as their eyes met. Rey’s gaze flickered to Ben’s lips. When she looked back to his eyes, Ben nodded slowly, “Please,” he breathed. 

It was all Rey needed to go onto her tiptoes and press her lips to Ben’s, kissing him gently. 

And just like that, love bloomed.

—

_19 Years Old_

Rey practically ran down the stairs at the sound of a knock at the door. She unlatched it and pulled it open. Her smile faded when she saw Ben standing on the doorstep, dressed not in his usual clothes, but in uniform, with a frown on his face. 

“Hey, what’s the matter?” She asked, stepping out onto the porch and raising a hand to his cheek, “Is everything okay?”

Ben inhaled deeply, nuzzling into her hand as he exhaled shakily, “My father has signed me up.” 

Rey felt her heart drop, “What?”

“The navy. I leave this morning, I just went to pick up the uniform.” He said, gesturing to his attire. 

Rey shook her head, “No, no this is a joke, surely this is a joke.” She said desperately, her hands shaking as she rested them upon his chest, “Please tell me this was one of Poe’s stupid pranks.

“It’s not,” Ben said plaintively, reaching out and stroking her cheek gently, “They are sending me to my Uncle for training, from there I will serve on the ocean.” 

“But what about our plan? What about our boat and travelling to the end of the world?” Rey said, feeling the tears welling in her eyes as she clung to him. 

Ben looked down at his feet, “I guess, I guess we are too old from dreams now, Rey.” 

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat, was he not going to fight? They could run, they could run far away and never look back, just as they had always planned to. “Don’t do this, Ben, please don’t go this way.” 

“I need you to let me go.” He whispered, his thumb wiping away her tears, “I need you to be strong, just as you always have been.” 

“I can’t, Ben, you know I can’t,” Rey said, her voice hoarse and broken. Two years, they had been together for two years. And it had been wonderful. He had gifted her smiles, kisses and soft caresses that had mended the heart her parents had broken when they left her behind. Ben had been mending her heart ever since he had jumped from that tree. 

As a girl, she had wanted to be his best friend forever. 

As a woman, she never wished to part from him ever again. 

But as the nightmare began to settle in, Rey felt her heart breaking in her chest. “I’ll come back.” Ben said, tucking her hair behind her ear, his thumb tracing her jaw in a loving gesture, “I promise.”

“When?” Rey asked- no- demanded.

Ben shook his head, “I don’t know, but I promise you I will return.” 

“You could die out there, Ben, anything could happen.” Rey sobbed, the tears flowing freely now. 

Ben sighed, it broke Rey to know that she was right, neither of them knew what could happen out on that ocean. 

Losing Ben would be impossible. He was her light in the dark, the warmth in the cold and the smile in the grey, she needed him more than she could explain. For what was she without him? 

“Is there nothing that I can do to make you stay?” She asked.

Ben shook his head, “I must go, Rey. The navy pays well, I can get us a future, money so we can live comfortably.”

“I don’t care about money! I don’t need it! I only need you, Ben!” Rey exclaimed, “Anything could happen out there, I can’t face the thought of losing you.”

“I will be strong, I promise, I will come back for you, Rey.” 

Leaning forward, he kissed her. 

It was every kiss they had ever shared, every emotion that had come between them and every memory that had enchanted them both. As her hands cupped his face, Rey wanted it to last forever, she never wanted to let him go. His arms held her close, reminding her of the first kiss they had shared in the rose garden two years prior, reminding her of everything that had come next. 

When Ben pulled away, they were both crying, their foreheads resting against each other as Rey pressed a series of chaste kisses to his lips. “I need to go, the ship leaves soon.”

“Ben, please don’t, please,” Rey begged. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, pulling away from her embrace and walking down the steps of the porch. 

Rey watched, crying as he slowly walked away. 

She stood on the porch, her feet planted firmly as he drew further away. At the end of the path, he raised a hand. She mirrored his movement, a sob escaping her as Ben turned and continued to walk, disappearing from her view.

And just like that, a heart was broken.

—

_20 Years Old_

The Rose of Niima stood in the centre of the stage, spotlights shining down on her as she sang. Rumour has it that the young rose sang of lost love, of heartbreak. The gifted singer had only had the position for the year, unlike the women who came before her, she wrote many of her songs herself, hence why the rumours had circulated the town. 

Her words told a story of her heart, of her love and her heartbreak, of waiting for someone to return home, 

“ Chasin' shadows in the grocery line, I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired. And you'd be standin' in my front porch light, and I knew you'd come back to me. You'd come back to me, and you'd come back to me. And you'd come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The sequel for this fic will be told in my Willow inspired fic which will be linked below when it has been posted.
> 
> Until them I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving comments and kudos and check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) for updates.


End file.
